


Light of Sun and Moon - Hiatus

by a2h1ey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gaining Courage, Gen, Tags/Rating may change as story is written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Ashley is a normal girl from Kanto who moved to Alola with her mom. When she arrives, she begins her Trainer journey. But, something terrible is happening on the peaceful islands. Can Ashley and her friends save the peace?(I suck at summaries....)





	1. Prologue

“Hey there, cousin! So, it’s about time for moving day, isn’t it?” The cheerful man on the screen waved. His tanned skin contrasted with the loose, open button-down shirt he wore, a hat on his head as he smiled wide. “Do you mind sending me a photo of you for your ID? Choose any, they all probably look great!” He enthusiastically stated. The screen changed for a second as a serious of photos of a teen girl appeared before one of them was highlighted. “Ah, this one, eh? Alright, I’ll send it over and have the ID made! Can’t wait for you to come to Alola, cous’!” 

“Ashley, do you mind coming down and helping me pack the last of these boxes here?” A woman’s voice called up the stairs. The girl promptly got up and went down the stairs, leaving everything in a small mess on her desk. In the middle of the desk, a large booklet was opened up with one page showing pictures showing pristine beaches and beautiful ocean tides with lush, tropical jungles in the background. The other page, however showed images of a very advanced building, and the picture of a doll-like girl….

0o0o0

“Hey, you!” The rough voice called out. The girl froze her blood chilling as she knew she was caught. She glanced back, her long hair swaying with the movement as she looked underneath her large, graceful sunhat. Behind her, two men looked at each other, one pointing at the large bag the girl was carrying, and then both ran forward.

No! I can’t let them… The girl thought fiercely despite the fear coursing through her veins. She started to run forward, one hand on the bag the entire time as she raced through the hall in the building, the sun shining through the skylights to a tangle of plants and trees that flanked her on both sides as she pushed forward. Her white dress ruffled as she ran forward, her green eyes flush with worry. I just need to-

“Oomph!” She cried as she tripped, falling forward onto her hands in knees. The two men caught up to her, taking position on either side of her.

“Now, hand over that bag,” one said with all of the warmth of a Seviper talking to a Zangoose. As she stayed on her hands and knees, the girl felt the defeat weighing heavy over her as the two slowly approached her. Glancing at the bag, she clutched her fists as she squeezed her eyes shut. No! I refuse to- 

“Huh?” She opened her eyes as a blue light filtered through from the bag, growing brighter and larger as it pulsed outwards, and then… fwoosh!


	2. Ch. 1: New Home, New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley has finally arrived in Alola, and after a few days of settling down she gets a visitor. The start of an adventure is close...
> 
>  
> 
> (Again, I suck at summaries.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out this story will be updated sporadically, even more so than my other stories. Just thought to let you know.

“So…. Are you ready to begin your new life?” My mom turned towards me, her eyes having that same glint of mischief and excitement I recognized whenever she’s planning something. She was hanging up the new curtains on the porch window of our new home, and as she did I could see out over the crystalline blue water of the ocean, stretching far into the horizon. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I said excitedly, hoping to mask the nervousness I felt. I would never admit it, but I must say I was absolutely terrified. I knew it was a common experience for every teen to go out on their own trainer journey, but just thought of the possibility of not being able to come back home for a long time… scared me. Sighing, I stared out the window at the beautiful blue water, shimmering in the sunlight. 

I’m such a coward; there’s nothing to be afraid of, I berated myself, but I couldn’t help it. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the feeling. Besides, I won’t be traveling by myself; I’ll have my Pokemon with me. Okay, admittedly this was what made me feel better; the thought of getting my own Pokemon partner. 

I glanced over at my mom as her own partner, Jamie, helped her unpacked the boxes. I watched as she gave the Meowth a gratifying pet on his head, and he just beamed back at her. Seeing the sight made me feel stronger; I always felt better when I thought how soon, I too would have a Pokemon to call a friend as well. Feeling my resolve strengthen, I smiled bravely at my mom.

“I’m ready any time!” I said defiantly. She smiled at me warmly. 

“That’s the spirit, Ashley!” I smiled back; my mom was always supportive of me, no matter what I do, and for that I’m always grateful. Yeah, I’m not going to let a little fear get the best of me! I told myself bravely, but deep in my heart I still felt that icy terror root itself… Opting to ignore it, I grabbed one of the boxes with my name on it and headed upstairs. Walking down the hall into my room, I set the box on my bed.

I hope I brought everything… I took out the stack of books from the box, placing them onto my bookshelf. We’ve been here for a few days now, but I’m still finding many of my unopened boxes had my collection of books inside. Already I’m going to need another bookshelf and we haven’t been here a whole week. Chuckling to myself, I put the books on the shelf, and when it got too full to put any more on it I set the rest onto my desk. I picked up my globe.

“Kanto sure does seem far away….” I said a bit sadly; I do miss my old home, especially all my friends, but we promised to talk to each other every once in awhile, and I smiled warmly when I remembered how they promised to write so I wouldn’t get too lonely. Setting it down, I then began to take out my Wii with my games when Jack walked in.

“Meow, meowth.” He waited by the door, blinking up at me. Knowing what that meant, I picked up the Normal Type and walked down the stairs, petting his ears since I knew he liked it. He purred happily in my arms when I saw mom standing by the open door. I set down Jamie and walked over to her.

“Mom, what is i-” but I stopped short when I saw someone standing in the doorway. My mom noticed me walking over and turned around, beaming proudly at me.

“Ashley! I would like you to meet someone,” she said with her ever present smile. I curiously smiled back as she stepped out of the way to let a very familiar man walk inside. I felt my smile widen as I ran up to greet him.

“Professor Kukui! It’s good to see you!” I happily said; it really was nice to see a familiar face in such a new world. Alola really was a very unfamiliar place; it was the complete opposite of Kanto, which was covered in hills, mountains, and plains. Here, it was nothing but crystal blue, serene waters and lush green, exotic plants and Pokemon. So, the Professor was a great sight to see in this fantastic land.

“And it’s great to see you, Cousin!” He said, beaming brightly. “I bet you’re really tired from the jet lag, huh? It may be almost night here, but it’s still bright in the day over in Kanto!” He gave a hearty laugh. Mom also laughed as well as she turned to me.

“I was just telling the Professor here how we just moved here a few days ago!” She said joyfully. Professor Kukui put his hands up defenselessly, flashing another smile; I’m beginning to think that’s the only expression he ever shows.

“Please, call me Kukui! No need for the formalities,” he gave a hearty laugh, his hands on his hips. I smiled, wondering if everyone in Alola is this positive. He turned to me. “Ashley, ready to meet the island Kahuna and get you your Pokemon?” I brightened immediately, but frowned just as quickly.

“The island Kahuna?” I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a bit confused. I never heard of a Kahuna before… Kukui smiled, seeing my confusion.

“You’re from Kanto, so I know things are a bit different over there. Here, the Kahuna is a super strong Pokemon trainer, and the one over in Iki town is always happy to give new Pokemon trainers their first Pokemon!” He explained. Before I could say anything, my mom was already looking super thrilled.

“The Kahuna will give Ashley her first Pokemon? That’s super great!” She turned to me, smiling her mischievous smile I knew meant she was super pumped for whatever was going on. “Ashley! Get your stuff so we could go meet the Kahuna!” She declared. Knowing it was better than to argue with her, I immediately jumped to action. Running up the stairs, I ran into my room and stopped, looking at the various boxes.

Where is the one with my clothes and stuff inside? I looked through the boxes till finally I found the one I was looking for. Opening the box, I dug around the various clothes inside till my hands came upon what I was searching for. I took out my blue cap and blue backpack; the hat had an impression of a Lapras on it, and the backpack had a picture of a Lugia imprinted on it. Swinging my backpack onto my back, I put the baseball hat on. As I headed for the door, I quickly turned back inside. 

Oh right! I almost completely forgot. I went over to my desk and opened one of the drawers. Shuffling through all the stuff I threw in there in my rush to unpack everything. As I searched but couldn’t find it, I began to feel myself panic. Where is it? I searched through the drawers, but no luck. No, wait, wait, I had it somewhere here… Quelling my fear, I searched through the drawers again when finally, I found it.

There you are, I thought in relief. I picked up the old necklace. It was simply an old, well-worn medallion of a Pokeball on a black, nylon string. The medallion itself was covered in scratches and marks from years of use, and the red and white colors had almost completely faded, revealing the nickel plating beneath. Despite this, the necklace was my precious possession. Slipping it over my neck, I felt the comforting weight of it against my chest. 

Now, I’m ready. Walking out of my room, I headed down the stairs. There, mom and the Professor were in the midst of a lively conversation. Professor Kukui looked like he was in the middle of telling a very exciting story when he noticed me walking over to them.

“Ah, here she comes! Hey cous’, you look ready for an adventure! Ready to get going?” he asked as he beamed at me. Feeling my chest again swell with anticipation, I nodded firmly.

“Yeah!” I said with all the bravado I could muster. I guess I used a bit too much force in my reply, because he looked stunned for a second there but then immediately burst into a loud, wholehearted laugh.

“That’s the spirit!” He turned to my mom, winking at her. “She’s a fiery one, I like the passion in her!” My mom mirrored his grin, glancing at me.

“That’s my girl for you!” She put her arm around my shoulder in a half-hug. “I’ll be up in a bit to be there for when you get your first Pokemon. Have fun out there!” I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

“Thanks, mom!” I waved as I went out the door, following after Professor Kukui who already left. I reached the door and grabbed the handle. Taking a deep breath, I pulled it open. Today, I begin my adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, had to cut it down for reasons. Oh, and brownies to those who can guess which Pokemon she gets as her partner!


	3. Ch. 2: Passing Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley meets a couple of new faces on her way to Iki Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't updated this in a while! (But you should update your other stories too~) Yeah, well, I was really inspired to finish the next chapter of this one, so... (What? Me, procrastinating? I have no idea what you're talking about...) Anyways, this chapter actually has a surprise even I wasn't expecting to add! Hope you like it. C:

Outside, the late afternoon sun glittered across the ocean, basking it's blue waves in golden yellows. The sky was filled with warm oranges and pinks, shifting to cool purples and blues farther back. As I looked up, I could just barely see the beginnings of the twinklings of the multitude of stars so far away. The breeze from the ocean sea blew across my face, cooling the warm, summer air, causing the almost iridescent plants to shimmer and dance with the sun's light.

Hm… It really is nice out… Maybe I really had no need to be scared? Taking a deep breath, I walked out onto the sandy path in front of my house. Looking down the road to my left, I searched everywhere but I couldn't see the Professor. Where'd he go? I could've sworn…

"Hey, Cous'!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Turning around to look down the other way, I saw Professor Kukui standing at the other side of the path. I immediately brightened when I saw him.

"Hey, Professor!" I called, waving my hand. I hurried over to him, making sure my backpack straps didn't slip off my shoulder. He waited with an excited grin as I ran over to him. He glanced up to the left along a winding dirt path before smiling warmly back at me.

"Here in Alola, you can get just about anywhere with a Pokemon on hand, since both Pokemon and people work together and help each other out in a pinch; that's why we got to get you to the kahuna before you get going anywhere!" He hooked a thumb up at the path. "First off, we got to get you to Iki Town, and we'll make it there pretty quickly if we take this short cut," he said before starting up the trail.

I was so excited I could hardly hide it. Soon I'll get my own Pokemo- huh? What's that? Before I followed up after Professor Kukui, a strange movement in the wild brush off to the side caught my eye. A… Pokemon…? I frowned, not really sure. When I turned to look at the green foliage, the movement stopped, everything seeming fine. Was it my imaginat- no, wait, there it is again! This time I was sure I saw something shadowy moving among the plants. I glanced up at the path, where Kukui was already far ahead, and glanced back at where I saw the bushes shake.

I know I saw something, but the Professor is already far ahead… I debated anxiously a moment before shaking my head, try to harden my nerves. I'll just check for a quick second. Not really sure what to expect, I slowly approached the bushes, just hoping whatever was in there wouldn't jump out and attack me. As I neared, the bushes shook a little, but nothing else seemed to change.

Alright, let's see what you are… I glanced around, feeling an uneasy nervousness come over me before slowly and carefully parting the branches and leaves. Leaning over, I finally could see a little patch of sunlight, and laying underneath it was… It looks like the Pokemon Professor Kukui had, what was it called? A Rockruff or something? The small cream-colored Pokemon reminded me a lot like the Growlithe back in Kanto, but it was most definitely not a fire type.

It was laying on it's back, panting from apparently playing for a long time. It's paws and muzzle were a striking chocolate brown, it's nose a light pink. It's fluffy tail and the fur around it's neck were a sandy white, the same chocolate brown streaks on it's neck. It was pretty small, maybe even smaller than my mom's Meowth, Jack. It's ears were floppy, bending over with brown on the tips, except the ear on the right had a cream star-like pattern on it. It's actually really cute, I thought subtly. I guess I wasn't paying attention when I accidentally moved my hand too quickly, causing one of the branches to shake really loudly.

"Ruff?" The small Pokemon, still on it's back, looked up and met my eyes. Oops. I froze as I stared into its sky blue eyes, it just staring back. After what must've been a minute, I guess it decided I wasn't much of a danger as it simply rolled onto its stomach and got up, stretching with a big yawn. I still was frozen, unsure what to do until it finally just sat on its hindquarters and looked up at me, giving me a goofy grin that just made my heart melt.

You're cute and friendly to humans; are you lost? It struck to me as the Rockruff sat there, looking at me curiously and excitedly it must've been raised, or at least very used to, being around people to be so friendly and open to a stranger. Or it's just naturally friendly, the common sense part of my mind whispered. I sighed, shaking my head as I gave the little Pokemon a half-hearted smile, and with my head filled with my own thoughts, the last I saw of it as I turned away was the Rockruff get up, tilting it's head with an almost sad and confused expression.

No, I'm just imagining it, I tell myself as I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the guilty feeling of the sad look as I turned my attention to where the Professor went. I looked down the path and found he was long gone, but the path wasn't empty. As I walked along it, trying to ignore the fact that the Professor was nowhere in sight, a boy and his own Rockruff were playing tag along it, not a care in the world. I smiled at the sight, my heart beating a bit faster as I picked up my pace. Soon, I'll have a Pokemon friend of my own!

As I went, I began to notice more and more the amount of life here. Back in Kanto, we lived on a ranch with high mountains and forests of deciduous and evergreen trees. Here, in Alola, the trees were lush and green with brightly colored fruits and flowers with the shimmering ocean extending all the way out to the horizon. I haven't seen many of the Pokemon here yet, but from what I read before coming here it seems like there's a lot of Pokemon that can be found in different regions here, but they adapted differently to match the warm climate.

"I wonder what the different Pokemon look like…" I muttered to myself, looking around. From a nearby tropical tree, I watched as two small bird Pokemon took off, but they didn't look all that familiar. I've heard about them.. I think they're called Pik-Pikipeck? Something like that anyways, I figured, watching the small Pokemon fly inland.

Knowing I was probably keeping the Professor waiting, I ran along the path, waving to the boy who waved happily back, his Rockruff jumping around him. After a few minutes I felt my lungs begin to burn, my breathing growing labored. Stopping, I place my hands on my knees. Ugh, I knew I should've exercised more… Regretting my lazy decision, I stood there in the shade of one of the many tall trees as I felt my heartbeat slow down. And of course I forgot my water bottle back home. What else can go wrong?

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice above me. Huh, I guess I must look like in pain or something to those passing by. Still trying to catch my breath, I simply wave a hand to the side.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just someone who's never been much for athletics," I said as steadily as possible, despite my heavy breathing. Even so, I couldn't help but keep my eyes lowered, feeling too embarrassed to look at the person in front of me, so I just stared at his shoes. Huh, he likes blue shoes, Huh?-Wait, that doesn't matter, why am I thinking about that? At that point I was more than a little flustered as he didn't say anything and just continued to stand there while I remained silent, my face growing hotter and I don't think it was from the heat.

"Are you sure you're okay, 'cause I don't think you are if you keep standing like that," I heard him say in a very relaxed and kind tone. Ugh, this is so embarrassing! I yelled in my head as I immediately straightened, but refused to look at him so I just glanced to the side, hoping the heat on my face was just my imagination.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, you know, taking a break," I said awkwardly, glancing all around except at him. Well, I guess it was pretty obvious I was doing my best to not look directly at him since the next thing I knew, a face immediately popped up right in front of me. "Ah!" I said in surprise, instinctively stepping back and, with all the grace of a Psyduck, tripped and fell backward onto my butt.

"Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you like that," I heard him apologize above me, a nervous chuckle following his words. I shook my head, accepting the hand in front of me and I was a bit surprised when he pulled me up onto my feet with a surprising bit of strength in his grip.

"It's fine, I was just surprised is all," I said, also chuckling to help break the tension and for the first time, I got a look at his face. He was a teen about my age with short black, straight hair that hung across his forehead. His skin, even though it was tanned, was still much paler than mine. He was slightly taller, wearing a blue and white striped tee-shirt with a matching blue hat, which I secretly liked since blue was my own favorite color. But the most striking part of him was his eyes; they were dark, and with the light reflecting on them they reminded me of the night sky with millions of stars, but they carried a certain strength and kindness, two traits that rarely crossed...

"Um, do I have something on my face?" He smiled while raising an eyebrow. Gah, I was staring! This time I couldn't help but feel my face burn hotter than the Alola sun beaming down as I immediately turned away.

"Nothing! I was just thinking that, uh, I never seen that… hat, before, is all…" Seriously? I'm caught staring like some idiot and that's what I come up with? I silently cursed myself, wishing dearly I was anywhere but there at that moment. I honestly was expecting him to say something, but I didn't expect to hear him laugh.

"My hat? If you were so interested in it, why didn't you just say so?" He stopped laughing, but he had a grin plastered on his face as he took off the blue hat and handed it to me. I couldn't bring up the courage to thank him but I gently took the hat from his hands. It was an aqua blue with a black pokeball symbol in the center. As I turned it over in my hands, I realized from the inside tag, so worn-out the words were impossible to read, that the hat must be pretty old and worn a lot, but it was still in very good condition. He must care about this hat a lot, huh? I thought as I handed it back to him. He took it and plopped it onto his head, giving me a big grin.

"My hat was given to me as a present a while back, so I like to keep it with me," he explained despite the fact I didn't ask. I gave him a small grin, as I knew how that felt as I unconsciously reached up for the pokeball medallion hanging comfortably around my neck.

"Oh, and my name's Sun, by the way! Sun Star," he said, his grin widening. I was feeling a bit more comfortable around him so I gave a mischievous smile of my own.

"Sun Star? That's a pretty redundant name, isn't it?" I said teasingly, all in good nature. He just gave a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, well, my parents thought it would bring me good luck if I was named that; I guessed it worked, since I moved from Johto to this sunny paradise," he said, looking around happily. That perked my interest a bit.

"You came from Johto? I just moved over from Kanto yesterday," I excitedly said, happy to find something in common. Maybe he'll be my first friend here? I thought with a flutter of hope. He also looked back at me, his eyes filled with a curiosity.

"Really? I guess you haven't gone on your journey yet, huh?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, but I was just on my way to-oh no!" I realized with a gasp. I looked at my watch and saw I've been taking more than an hour, making Professor wait. Sun blinked in surprise and mild concern when he saw my reaction.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head. I anxiously looked down the path, but the Professor was still not in sight.

"Ah, I'm really sorry, but I have to get going! I'm super late! Um, I'll see you around? Bye!" I quickly said, waving as I took off down the path, not giving him a chance to reply. Here I am, getting all excited about making a friend and keeping others waiting for me for so long! I berated myself, ignoring the burning in my lungs as I ran uphill as fast as my legs could carry. I ran past several locals out and about, some having a few interesting Pokemon I would've stopped to take a look at it but I was already late as it was. Finally, after going through a bunch of swerving paths and asking for directions from some of the Alolans, I was about ready to collapse when I spotted Professor Kukui up ahead.

"Pro-Professor!" I called, huffing hard as I slowed down to a halt in front of him. He was busy talking to someone but when I called he turned around and gave me his big smile.

"There you are, 'cus! I was just beginning to wonder if you got lost," he said teasingly, giving me a goofy wink. I somehow was able to return the smile, but if I had to be honest, I would've very much preferred to have collapsed on the ground right then and there.

"S-sorry, I got distracted," I managed to say in between the gasps of air I failingly tried to mask, standing up more or less straight but what I wouldn't have done to have a chair. I guess he noticed my less than careful attempt to hide my exhaustion as he gave me a kind smile and glanced back down the path.

"We still got some time before the main event; why not relax and talk to some of the people here in Iki Town," he said with a wink before walking off and up across a large wooden staircase under a totem-like arch. I watched him go for a moment before looking around at this new place which was surprisingly very different from the houses near where we live which was pretty close by. Iki town is pretty different from where I live; is the rest of Alola like this?

Despite the glance I had of it while racing up the hill, now that I was here I could see it was a nice little town, though it was barely big enough to qualify to be called a 'town'. The buildings were all very similar, with curved, shingled roofs and what I would describe to be very homey-like one-story designs. The town itself was situated on a few terraces on the hillside. The first level, where I was standing, was more or less lacking the amount of foliage the wild jungle has, many grassy areas surrounding it with trainers walking through them with their Pokemon. Up past the arch from where I was the next level seemed to have the majority of the houses on it, all lined up against the last terrace. A lot of people, a bunch whom were probably not from the actual town itself, were walking about and talking, some with their own Pokemon next to them. Finally, though I couldn't see it very well, the last terrace lead upwards to what looked like a raised platform of some kind.

"Ah, welcome to Alola!" A voice behind me suddenly announced, causing me to jump and turn around. Do all people here have to sneak up on me like that? I thought exasperatedly. The person who welcomed me was an older man with grey hair, a large body, and a contrasting blue shirt and yellow coat. He had white shorts on with an unusual white rope tied around his waist.

"Seeing how you look a bit lost, you're not from around here, are you?" He asked in a very grandfatherly way. I nodded politely, and he just gave me a large smile. "Well now, let me tell you about this place so you're not that lost! Many people visit Iki town here to give gratitude to the guardian Pokemon of Melemele island, Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko keeps us safe, and as it loves to watch us show feats of strength through Pokemon battles we hold many battles here in it's honor. In fact, the ruins it inhabits can be found down the path past the stage if you have time, but don't get too close! Tapu Koko likes to keep it's distance from us humans generally," he warned. I nodded as he had captured my attention. A Pokemon that guards the island? That's interesting; I definitely wouldn't want to meet it in a dark alley!

"Ah, I just remembered! Today's an important day, I have a few things to do beforehand; Oh, but before I go, what's your name, young lady?" He asked, an intrigued look crossing his face.

"Oh, my name is Ashley," I told him. When I said my name, a surprised but curious look came over his eyes as he considered me for a moment before nodding, as if he made a decision.

"Alright, young Ashley, I might see you later during the celebration. Good luck with choosing your partner," he called as he walked off. It took me all of a minute to realize the significance what he just said. How does he know I'm getting my partner today? I frowned, pondering that before shrugging and heading up the stairs. I'll guess I'll know soon enough when I finally choose my partner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I added Sun to the story. C: (From what I remember Moon is the girl and Sun is the boy? Though preferably I prefer Sun version myself since I think Sun Lion is better than Moon Bat, but that's just my preference) Anyways, R&R, and tell me what you think! Also, cookies to those who can guess who her partner will be~


End file.
